


We're home

by ThatFanficReader



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: I got really borrd, Just a quick one shot, M/M, Senpai Jack, Senpai Sean, Yandere Markiplier, Yanderiplier, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanficReader/pseuds/ThatFanficReader
Summary: Just a quick one shot I did in my spare time.





	

Jacks POV 

Everything was a blur.. there had been a party.. I'd taken a drink from the table.. some cute guy had made everyone toast... then what? Why couldn't I remember..?

I tried to rub my aching head.   
I couldn't think straight with how hard it was pounding.

Oh god, why couldn't I move? What's going on?

I let out a groan in discomfort, I could barely feel my hands. I flexed them against the.. were those ropes? Why was I tied up?

I couldn't open my eyes. That or it was too dark. Where am I?

I struggled weakly against my bonds, trying not to jostle myself too much in fear of puking all over myself.

Wait.. was that me scuffing the chair against the floor or where those foorsteps?

I stopped moving, going rigid in my chair as I listened. 

I licked my chapped lips, swallowing hard. "H-hello..?"

Why is my throat so dry? How long have I been out?

I heard a faint giggle from somewhere in front of me. It sounded so cute despite the situation. So innocent. So comforting.

"This better not be some kind of sick joke." I warned. It couldn't be serious. Not when someone with such a cute giggle was nearby.

There it was again. And footsteps. Whoever it was was getting closer.

I pulled against the ropes as I was suddenly blinded. I hissed, cursing softly as I squeezed my eyes shut and hung my head. 

I squinted against the light, being met with the sight of muscular tan legs. 

But... was that... blood?

I gulped, flinching away from a hand that slid gently under my chin as I slowly lifted my gaze.

I was met with the hurt eyes of the cute guy who'd made the toast. What was his name again..?

Mike? Mat?.. "M.. Mark?"

That beautiful giggle rang through the room again. At least now I know where it was coming from.

"I-I didn't think you knew my name.." He smiled, kneeling down in front of me. Why was there so much blood? Who's blood was that? What happened?

I gulped, pressing back into the chair. "W-What's going on? Who's blood is that? Oh god what happened?" I started to panic, I couldn't move away from the hand that was placed on my thigh. 

Oh god why is this happening?!

"Shh, shh, Jack calm down.. everything's fine.. nothing's happened.. everything is ok." He hummed, his voice was so calming.. so caring.. so loving. 

It made me all the more panicked as he rubbed my thigh. "Mark this isn't funny! What happened at the party? Wheres.. where's Emma? We-where's Pj? Where's Felix? We-where's...?"

I couldn't breath, I squirmed in the chair as I tried to get away. The look in his eyes changed so fast that it scared me. How could he go from looking at me like I hung the moon to like he wanted to rip my throat out?

"Why are you asking about them? I was at the party too!" He growled, voice deep and malevolent. It made my skin crawl.

I thrashed against the ropes, tears spilling down my face now as I tried to shake off the painful grip on my inner thigh. 

"M-Mark please! Y-Y-You're hurting me..!" 

This seemed to pull him out of his rage, the angry fire in his eyes disappearing as fast as it had come.  
He looked so apologetic as he scrambled to get up, moving to sit on my lap. "Baby I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry.. I never ment to hurt you.. please forgive me.." He combed his fingers through my hair, holding my head in place by the back of my neck before I could shy away.

I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to focus on not sobbing as my body shook. I'm going to die aren't I?

"Do you forgive me sweetheart..?" He gave the back of my neck a gentle squeeze but I could hear the tone under the seemingly sweet question. I had no other options but to play along.

I nodded hesitantly, my voice barely coming above a broken whisper. "O-Of course..."

"Thank you baby.." I could hear the smile on his face, I didn't have to open my eyes to see it. I didn't want to.

Mark removed the hand on the back of my neck, letting it slide down my chest slowly. I could hear his breaths going a bit ragged as he did so, tracing every muscle on his descent.

It made me shake harder with the effort to not cry, even though the tears wouldn't stop spilling. 

"Hey, shh, don't cry Sean... it's ok.. I'll make you feel all better~.. I promise~" I didn't know eat he meant by that. What did he mean by that?

I only opened my eyes when he got off my lap, watching Mark walk over to a small tray on a crash cart against the wall.

I took the time to look around the room. Was this a basement? Why did it reek of death?

Ask and you shall recieve.

There in the corner, it was unmistakable.. there was so much blood... why was there so much blood..?! And.. the blank stare that met mine.. those unmistakable blue eyes..

I let out a choked sob. I couldn't help it, he was my best friend!

"F-Felix!" I let out a broken scream, there was no mistaking the dirty blonde hair even with it matted and darkened with blood. 

I searched the dark corner more, ignoring Mark chastising me for being so loud or him getting closer.

"Emma! Pj! K-Ken! Please! Mark what did you do?!" I sobbed, thrashing against the chair even harder now.

I could feel my wrists bleed but I didn't care. My friends were dead. They were all dead!

I sobbed, ignoring Marks gentle pets and calming words as I twisted away from him.

This couldn't be happening.   
This had to be a bad dream!

I'd wake up and everyone would be ok. Mark wouldn't be a psychopath. This was all a bad dream!

Before I realized it, my head was yanked back by my hair in a painful grip that made me freeze as I sobbed.

"Shut up! The only yelling you're allowed to do is when we have fun. Got it?" Mark growled as he straddled my lap once again.

I couldn't stop my sobs, grief consuming me. Everything was blurry.

"Why?! Why did you kill them?!" I screamed, trying to lessen the pain in my head by leaning towards his hand.

"They were in my way. They stole too much of your attention!" He growled before I felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck.

I let out a scream of pain, keping still, not daring to risk the needle slipping and killing me. I didn't want to die.

It didn't take long for me to feel it. What the hell was it?

My crying slowly subsided, everything was hazy. What's going on? 

I felt gentle caresses. Someone was talking. What were they saying?

"Shhh, shhhh, you're ok now... calm down... it'll help you feel good.." 

Who was that? Why does their voice make me feel ok? Wasn't I crying a second ago? What was I crying about?

I leaned into the soft touches, sniffling as I shook. "Wh-whats..." I slurred, unable to think straight

I felt soft lips touch mine. Then my neck. Then my shoulder. 

It felt so nice.

I let out a soft hum of approval. 

"H..han.." I couldn't think. Shouldn't I have hands? Where we're my hands?

Mark nodded, I could feel it against my neck. "Anything you want senpai Jack.." I felt the ropes give way. Where did he get that knife? 

I felt him guide my hands to his waist, I let them rest there as he nipped and kissed my neck.

I let out a soft hum, "wh-where.. where are.. we?" I mumbled, moaning out as the male on top of me ground down. 

"We're home."


End file.
